Running 'Til We're Breathless
by AliceXxX
Summary: (EXTREME PLOT CHANGE) Alice Crissin has a tragic past. She lost her only family, and now her home. She finds out that her family's death was no coincidence. For generations her family has been involved with the CIA. Because of her family past she is kidnapped, only to be saved by a mysterious man. Her and Ryan begin their new lives, running 'til they're breathless!
1. Meeting You

Breathless

Here I stand in the hospital waiting room. I'm more nervous now then I've ever been. I soon see a doctor walking out.

"Is there a Miss Crissin in here?" The man in the white coat asked.

I shot out of my seat and ran up to the doctor. "How's he?"

The silence was killing me, and I didn't know what to think.

But first let's back up a little.

**8 months ago**

Alice's POV

I was standing on top of one of the mall benches trying reach for the sobbing five year olds balloon. "_Just a little bit higher-" _I caught hold of the balloon, but then I felt that strange falling sensation. I realized I was really falling and closed my eyes tightly.

My eyes still closed I realized I wasn't falling anymore. I slowly started to open them when I saw two big forest green eyes staring up at me. He was quite good looking. He had jet-black hair with, as I said, the most beautiful green eyes.

I must've been gawking at him because he looked at me in a weird way and said,

"What is there something on my face?"

My face turned a shade of crimson as I looked down. "No, it's just… Thanks for saving me."

"No problem!" His voice was sweet and cheery. I looked up at him and he was blushing, too. This was when I realized he was still holding me bridal Style.

"Um, I think I'll get down now." His eyes widened, he must've just realized this, too.

"Oh, of course! I'm sorry!" Reluctantly I left the young man's arms.

I handed the balloon that was still in my hand to the little girl. I walked back over to the boy,

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." I smiled up at him.

He blushed a little, and then hesitated, "Um, my name is… Ryan, Ryan Oliver."

Hmm, I wonder why he hesitated. The thought quickly left my mind. "Well hello Ryan, I'm Alice Crissin." I eyed him over carefully before speaking, "I need to thank you properly, how about some coffee?"

Ryan's POV

This mall is so big! How am I ever going to find him? Well this wouldn't be happening if he'd only told me _what_ store he was at!

***Flashback***

_Pick up the phone! Pick up the pho-_

I cut off the ringtone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey man! It's Ben." He was clearly drunk.

"Ben, Are you drunk?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

"Neope, I'm as sober as... As. Hmm I'll come up with somp'din later."

"Ben, where are you, I'll come meet up with you." I offered.

"I'm at the mall, but I gotta goo, byeee brotha from anotha motha" Then the line was dead. _Yup, he's definitely drunk. _I thought as I climbed into my car.

***Flashback Over***

I saw a girl reaching high in the air for a balloon. She started to fall. On instinct I ran over to catch her. She kept her eyes closed for minute, but when she finally did open then, I saw the most unusual thing. One of her eyes was a cerulean blue, and the other was golden. Not one of those dull gold's, but a shining gold. I was mesmerized by her strange eyes and blonde hair. She had light, fair skin.

She was staring at me, too. I suddenly became self conscious, "What, is there something on my face?"

After a few exchanging of words she asked for my name.

I was about to answer but then remembered my condition. _I probably shouldn't get too close to anyone. _I shook it off my shoulder and told her my name. It turns out, her name is Alice. It's such a pretty name for such a pretty girl. Wait, what am I thinking?

"I want to thank you properly, how about some coffee?" Alice asked smiling up at me. Every bone in my body was saying _No dude, don't let her get close. _But my heart was saying _Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! _

Just when my heart started winning I remembered why I was here.

"I'm sorry Alice, my friend Ben is somewhere around here and I have to find him." That's not the answer I wanted to give, but it had to be given.

"Ben, as in Ben Goddard? That drunken guy who's hitting on every woman that walks by the shoe store?" She said now burrowing her eyebrows, "He's been my friend for a while, but he was getting a bit _too_ grabby." She smiled and took my hand. I blushed as she led me to my friend.


	2. Babysitting Date

Breathless

Alice's POV

"Hey pretty lady! I see you came back to me!" I heard my friend Ben yell as we walked up to him.

"Ben cut it out, you're being too loud. Come on let's go. We need to get you home." Ryan laughed. He had a cute laugh and his smile was almost angelic- alright, apparently I'm tired! I need to get myself together!

"Okay buh-bye foxy mamas!" Ben hollered.

_Foxy-mamas? What the hamburgers?_

Ryan and I dragged Ben to his car. "Well, I guess for now its goodbye." Ryan sighed. He looked over at me expectantly.

"Yeah, I guess… What's with the look?" I looked at Ryan's face and all I could thin k about was the way his hair shined in the sunlight- yet again! I need to see a doctor.

He lets out a long breath, "Well I was hoping you would ask if you wanted to help babysit Ben over here." He laughed, but then blushed.

"I see no problem with that," I smiled, "It looks like you're gonna need all the help you can get!" We both laughed for the longest time.

"Where's your car?" He asked looking around.

I sighed and said. "In the junkyard; I wrecked my car. I walked here." Painful memories popped into my head when I thought of my late brother. He must've seen the pain on my face.

He cheerfully offered, "I could give you a ride." My face lightened up at that. He was being so nice to someone he just met. It's almost as if he doesn't have much time to do so.

"That sounds cool, where do you live?" I asked spinning in a circle like a little kid. For those of you who haven't noticed, I'm a very kiddish person. I do, wear, and think like a small child… sometimes I'm a bit more mature on days like today. I stepped into his black '08 Lexus IS 250, I know my cars.

***Flashback***

"Oh Aaaaalice!" my eyes shot open at the sound of the land lords voice. I looked at my alarm clock. It read _9:00. _

_Dangit._

I shot out of my bed, through on some clothes and hopped out of the window in the back. My apartment building is only twelve stories up. How bad could it be?

I went down floor by floor. I caught hold of the bar on floor two and swung in the window of my brother's old apartment.

Everything is just how he left it. Clean as a whistle. Only one room was different. The empty guest room was now like a memorial for my lost brother.

"Hey big brother! How're you doing today?" I said to the memorial. "I think after I get out of this building I'm gonna go find a new car, what do you think?" I stood and silence for a moment.

I bowed my head and prayed for a few minutes until I heard Ms. Fujikura, the land lord's, voice. "Alice, I know you're in there I saw you jump out the window. Don't think I'll fall for the same trick twice!"

Just as I was about the next two stories I yelled at her, "Sorry Ms. Fujikura, I'm not at home right now, please leave a message after the-" Just then I jumped in a falling manner. I hope it looked real enough to freak her out. I laughed after I swung down and ran for the road.

When I looked back I saw the miss hanging out of the window, she looked like she had nearly had a heart attack, which probably wouldn't be a bad thing. I mean I don't want her to die, I just want her to shut up about not paying my rent!

I went and applied for three jobs and then stopped at the mall where I accidentally bumped into a little girl.

Her balloon floated up into the air.

***Flash Back Over***

Over in downtown, It's a date then!" He said, but then blushed, "I'm sor-"

I cut him off "Yup, it's a date." I smiled.


	3. Burn

**Breathless**

**I finally get to mention why Ben's words are spelled funny! I have a southern draw (kind of) so I decided to give Ben a really heavy one. He represents my red neck drinking friend**

* * *

As we sat on his living room couch he asked me a lot of questions; favorite color, food, etc. After an hour we knew pretty much everything about each other's likes and dislikes.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"The apartment complex off of north street." I answered, "And I already know where you live" We both laughed.

Then one question popped up…

"So do you have any siblings?" I cringed at his question.

"Yeah, I have one brother. He's twenty-two." I decided not to bring up the fact that he died, it would ruin the mood.

"Oh that's cool, maybe I can meet him one day, I'm twenty so maybe we would get along." He smiled.

"Yeah you guys probably would get along. I'll introduce you to him sometime soon." I lied.

"So how old are you? Eighteen? Nineteen?" He asked.

"Oh uhm actually I'm only sixteen." He spit out the cherry soda he had been drinking. I jumped up to avoid making contact with the red liquid.

"You're only sixteen? Can't I get arrested for sitting in the same room as you alone?" He asked standing up, too.

"Neope, because I am here too! Y'all aren't alone" Ben stumbled out of the bathroom wiping his face in his shirt. I'll never get used to his country accent.

"He's right we're not alone; And no it's not illegal, as long as we don't _do_ anything!" I laughed as I wiped up the cherry colored mess.

"I'll get that." Ryan said wiping up the rest of the mess, "So what's your brother's name?"

How do I respond to that? What if they knew each other? My brother, Ryde, didn't get out much. I think his only friends were Liam and a few other techy nerds. Ryde was popular with the girls in high school. To them he was the full package, Brains, muscles, nice, mysterious. Only thing was Ryde cheated off someone's paper, and was just very quiet. Yes, he was very athletic, but I think the girls were just over estimating my guardian.

"Uhm, his name is Ryde, Ryde Crissin." I stammered.

"I think I knew a guy by that name in high school. Wow it's been a while! How is he?" Ryan's smile grew ten times bigger.

"He's… feeling a bit under the weather lately. Ever since five months ago." I wasn't exactly lying. My brother and I did get into a car accident five months ago, a month after my sixteenth birthday; and he did get hurt pretty badly and he hasn't got any better, if you know what I mean.

"Oh really? I'm sorry." Ryan suddenly went into cough attacks.

I quickly ran over to him. "Are you okay? You're not getting sick too are you?"

"No, I'm fine just choked on something." He got up from his knees and leaned on me a little. He was light headed. "Well it was nice meeting you. Here's my number if you ever wanna hang out again. I'm gonna go ahead and run Ben home."

"Alright see ya". I hopped out the window (I like hopping out of windows if you haven't noticed).

He ran to the window screaming "This is the second floor!"

"Don't worry I know!" I said running off towards my house.

* * *

I've been through some pretty harsh things in life but nothing would've prepared me for what I was about to see.

I saw an orange glow off into the distance. I realized as I got closer and closer that it was a fire. Two million thoughts went through my head. _Who's in there? Can I help them? _I ran as fast as could to find the source of the fire.

My apartment building was the one in flames.

At first I couldn't process what I was seeing; I could only stand there.

Without warning tear fell from my eyes. My legs started to move towards the complex. Ryde's picture was in there, and his ashes. All of his stuff, I had to get it. I climbed into his room and rushed to grab his things.

I saw that the lamp was on the ground, and probably the cause of the fire from the looks of things. I must've accidentally knocked it over when the land lord was chasing me. So it's all my fault again.

I grabbed my brother's ashes, picture, and a few jackets for me to use and hoped back out the window. But not before I had to rip off my apparently flammable shirt I got a severe burn on my arm most of my torso.

I ran down to the little bridge by the river and sat there all night crying and trying to treat my burns.


	4. News

Breathless

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a bunch of middle schoolers playing around on the bridge. I shot up but instantly laid back down when an intense pain shot through half of my body. I didn't have any money to go to a hospital so I slowly got up and waddled to the river I slept by. Still shirtless (with a bra of course) and rinsed my burns from the night before.

The y looked like third degree, heck they felt like third degree, too. I slipped on one of my brothers jackets and gather everything I managed to recover from the fire. I walked towards my apartment building just to see that his whole room and the room above it was burnt up and that there was nothing left of them. More tears fell down my face as I walked away, looking for a new home.

My wounds pain made me feel dizzy and all I remember was seeing a familiar Lexus pull up beside me. My world went dark.

* * *

Ryan's POV

I was driving back from my personal doctor's house. My chest hurt like I'd been punched by a pro wrestler. One of my favorite songs came on the radio. Singing always makes me feel better so I let the words roll off my tongue.

_It starts with one thing. I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try._

The End- By Linkin Park. Ever since I first heard this song it's been my favorite. I continued singing, but when the 2nd chorus came up I saw someone stumbling along the side of the road. At first I thought it was just an old bum but as I got closer I recognized that long messy hair. I slowed to a stop to see if it was really her. Alice, I mean. Just as I did this, said girl collapsed.

I hopped out of my car and ran next to who I found out was a pale and covered in ash girl I had met the day before. She had a bundle of jackets hugged tightly to her left side. I checked her pulse, it was faint. I tried to see if she was breathing. That was when my stomach dropped. I couldn't feel her breathing. I unzipped the large jacket to start CPR and pulled out my cell phone. I nearly dropped my phone at the site of third-degree burn.

"Man Alice, what happened?" I said aloud knowing she couldn't hear me.

I dialed 911 and a very urgent voice sounded on the other side.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My friend, she's not breathing and looks like she has gotten burnt up pretty bad, I need an ambulance by the river, right across the bridge, please hurry!" I nearly yelled into the phone. The man on the other side was kept telling me to be calm but I kept screaming for him to hurry.

I carefully lay her down after hanging up the phone and started to do CPR on her. I calculate how many miles away the hospital is. About six or seven. I load the bundle of jackets and her up in the passenger seat of my car and without a thought I drove as fast as I could to the hospital. I don't know what the speed limit it was but I was sure I was definitely going over when we arrived at the hospital around three and a half minutes later.

I picked her up and started to run inside. She opened her eyes a little and I was reminded of the day before, the way I held her, only this time she was all broken and her eyes didn't have that light in them. The blue looked faded and worn out while the gold looked foggy.

"Please, someone!" I yelled. Before I knew it they took her from my arms, asking me what happened. All I could say though was "I don't know I just found her like this."

About twenty minutes later I was waiting to hear her condition. This hospital was too familiar for me to bear. I shifted my eyes to the TV to get my mind off of it.

_Last night there was a fire in Lofnant Apartment. _

I leaned in closer, Lofnant is where Alice lives. That would explain the burns.

_A room on the second floor is where the fire started. They say a lamp was knocked over in one of the rooms and the room caught fire. Witnesses say they say a girl go inside the room while it was on fire. We have not found the girl yet. Here, the owner, Ms. Fujikura, tells events that occurred earlier that day._

"_I was making my way up to the 12__th__ story tell one of the girls who lives here to pay her rent when she jumped out of the window, not to my surprise though, she always does that when I come to visit her, and swung into her deceased older brother's room. I ran to his room but right as I got there she seemingly fell out of the window knocking over a lamp. But I was so foolish to think she had actually fallen, it was just another one of her tricks, I saw her running off again, and I was fed up so I called the police to remove her belongings. Later I found that the complex was on fire. A few minutes later I saw her climbing in her brother window and leave with what looked like a few of his belongings."_

_This girl has blonde hair and gold and blue eyes. She is most likely to be hurt, considering the whole room was on fire. If anyone finds her please call a paramedic immediately._

I turned away from the TV. Her brother was _dead?_ But she had told me that he was alive and just feeling bad. Now I feel terrible. And I can't believe she did that! Jumping out of a window from the _twelfth _story? I thought she was crazy for jumping out of the second story at my house!

I waited about three more hours when they said that I could come to see her after I told them I was her cousin. You know, because only family could visit at the time.

I walked inside the room to see her laying on the hospital bed all limp.

"Well, this makes a second you saved my life." Her voice was barely audible but it still there, "Thank you."

Relief flooded over my body.

* * *

**AU: I'm sorry to the few of you that read this! It took me forever to update this chapter. I just couldn't find time to write it! Well anyyyyyways! He knows her story now, so when will she know his? DOO DOOO DOOO! (creppy music) **

**Alrighty i'll try and get chapter 5 out on Dec. 15, 2012! If you have any ideas, feel free to email me at sweetlove426 !**

**Love you guys!BTW I apparently don't own the linkin park song!**


	5. Drowning in Tears

_**Breathless Ch. 5**_

**AN: I'm sooo sorry! I have been so busy lately! I'd like to give a shout out to CaityLighting who has helped me out with the next two upcoming chapters! So you go fan! I probably should've put this on fictionpress but it is really based off of something! A poem, unpublished poem but a poem! I'm currently really sick soo I have nothing better to do than write this, so every shall praise this sickness *ACHOO* *runs for the tissue box* eww gross! BTW! I've decided to make the rest of the story in Alice's POV!**

* * *

Once again, another ***FLASHBACK***

**5 Months Ago**

"Ryde, are you sure about this?" I asked my brother nearly sweating a river.

The boy next to me had cerulean blue eyes and midnight black hair. Other than that we looked almost exactly alike.

"I'm sure Alice, just get a move on it already; you act like you've never driven a car before!" He said fastening his seat belt.

"This is a brand new car and I literally just got my license one week ago! I can't believe you crazy enough to let me do this!" I smiled brightly at my only brother, only family.

My mom and dad died when I was only 12 years old. My brother at the mere age of eighteen was forced to take me in. He struggled for a long time but now he has graduated college and has people lining up giving him job offers. Let's just say he graduated with nothing less but grades with flying colors.

"Well, what's the worst that could happen, a little fender bend…" he paused. By the look on his face I could see that he had finally realized what could happen to this expensive car," By the way, please try not to hurt the car." He said laughing nervously.

"Yeah see, we're not driving your old truck anymore!" I pointed out.

"Whatever just drive little sister!" he turned his head.

"Where to?"

"Anywhere I guess. Let's go job hunting since you finally decided to get your own apartment, even if it is directly 10 floors above me!" he said smiling proudly.

"Yeah, yeah. But first we should go to the old bridge! Please? It'll be just like old times!"

"Hmm, I don't know," He contemplated the idea. I started making "the" puppy dog face. The one he couldn't resist, "Okay, okay! Just stop making that face!" I gave a little jump for victory and pulled out of the complex.

* * *

I pulled up towards the bridge.

"Hey remember that time that dad took us to the bridge while mom was getting her appendix removed?" I asked my brother. He laughed and nodded at the memory.

"Dad was crazy worried! He was so distraught that he fell into the water!" We both laughed.

All the sudden the day that our house caught fire sprang to my mind. I remembered Ryde calling my name searching for me. He carried me out the window as we heard our parents agonized screams.

_Alice_

I could hear them screaming our names.

_Alice!_

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"ALICE WATCH OUT!" Ryde screamed next to me.  
I averted my attention to the road. I saw a group of children right in front of the car. I swerved the steering wheel as fast as I could. Suddenly there wasn't a law of gravity. I looked out the window and saw nothing but the sky and the river. Ryde's arms were around me. Out of nowhere our car crashed into the middle of the river.

Ryde pulled off my seat belt and tried to opened the car door but couldn't. He opened up the sun roof and pushed me through. I turned around to grab his hand. The car was filling up with water, fast. He unbuckled his seat belt and struggled to get out. He fell back into the car. I looked closer and his foot was stuck. He looked at me with fear in his eyes as he tried to get his foot free. The water was getting up to chest level for him.

My eyes welled up with tears, "RYDE, Keep on trying, I'm right here! You're gonna be okay! Please!" I screamed. The tears kept falling.

The next few minutes were agonizingly slow. He was neck up in water and exhausted from fighting to get free. He looked at me with a sorry expression, "Hey Alice?"

"Y-yeah?" I sniffled, still struggling to pull him up.

"Stop."

I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. A smile fell on his face and a few tears fell from his always strong face. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks, "_No_! You are _not_ giving up, you hear me? You are getting out of this car! Pull yours-"

"I love you little sis, you know that right?" He interrupted me, the water now almost to his mouth.

"Don't say that! It's not over yet! Ryde, please!" I stopped struggling and I cried. "I don't want to be all alone, please don't leave me!" I choked out between sobs.

"I love you, and don't forget that, kay?" He said smoothing out my hair. He spit out some water.

A part of me shut down. I lay there limp, but nodded my head, "I love you, too."

"About today, it's okay that you wrecked the car." he laughed, "I mean at least you're okay right?"

My whole body started shaking. Loud sobs escaped my lips as he had to resort to breathing through his nose.

"Ryde, please! I'm sorry! For everything I've ever done, just please don't give up, you can't! You cant do it, please, please!" You have to go accept all those jobs, remember? What will they say if they're best guy doesn't show up, huh?" I cried between sobs, "What about job hunting, I need a job but I need you there with me! I can't do this by myself! I can't! Please! Just don't… go…" I choked on my words, "Don't leave me all alone."

I watched as his face turn purple and his eyes fill with panic. The last thing I remember was seeing his eyes roll into the back of his head before he went completely under. I blacked out.

***FLASHBACK OVER***

* * *

"I stayed in the hospital for three weeks in a coma after that. I wish I hadn't suggested the bridge. I wish that I could've helped him get free. Why couldn't it have been me instead," I cried to Ryan, "Why did he have to go?" I shook with sobs.

Ryan took me into his arms, I could barely even feel the pain on my body, it was nothing compared to the pain in my chest. We stayed like this for a long time.

"You're not alone." Ryde's voice startled me, "I mean, I'm here for you.

"Th-" I was interrupted with the swing of a door.

A little woman with brown hair pulled into the tightest bun I've ever seen walked in. She had a big man behind her. The glasses resting on her nose made her look like a government official.

"Alice Crissin, I presume?" She said in a strict cold voice.

"Y-yes…?" I stammered nervously.

"Do you know how long we've been trying to get you? You do realize that you are a minor and cannot live the way you are now?" She snapped, a stressed hair falling from her bun.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"We are shipping you to a hospital in Alabama for immediate care and you will be sent to the foster homes for the next year and a half." My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"What?" was all I could manage to say.

* * *

**AN: Once again, I'm sorry for the late chapter!good news is... I get internet at the place I'm living (I'm currently visiting my mother) so therefore I'll get to update more often! YAY! Sorry for such a sad chapter :'''''''( I actually made it up as i went along. I knew that he was going to get in a car accident but i decided to put the bridge that she stayed under in there because it has various things to do with her past, which you will find out about later in the story! Well BYE! I will make no promises on a soon next update, i tried that last time and here i am posting a month late!**


	6. Kidnapped

**Ch. 6. Breathless**

* * *

**AN: I changed my mind; I'm going to let Ryan have perspectives after all!**

**ME: Hey guys! Here's our newest feature of the story! Chapter interviews! I will interview the characters of my ongoing story, Breathless!**

**ME: Alice, why do you jump out of windows?**

**ALICE: Well, if you must know, because back when my parents were still… amongst us… my mother was the most reckless person ever! She often caught our house on fire and she'd come to the rescue, acting like a lunatic, picks me up and jumped out of the window! It was quite fun actually!**

**ME: Interesting… Ryan, what's your biggest secret?**

**RYAN: Well that would give away the whole book! **

**ME: Yeah, I know**** so haha all of you who got your hopes up! Don't worry; you'll realize his secret in like… Ch…. 7 or 8… it depends! Well that's all for our interview!**

**ALICE: Wait, can I say something?**

**ME: Sure… go ahead.**

**ALICE: PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY SO OUR DEAR WRITER DOES NOT FORGET ABOUT US! She's a lonely girl with nothing to do but eat chips and mumble to herself-**

**ME: HEY!**

**ALICE: Anyways, please review**

* * *

I was wheeled out of the hospital. I was roughly and painfully thrown into a large white van. I landed on the floor of the seatless backseat. I looked up and saw three men with guns staring at me.

_Now, this could just be me misreading the situation, but something tells me this isn't normal…_

One of the men stood abruptly as I got up to get out of the car. _Going to Alabama my butt! _

He grabbed my wrist and twisted it painfully, I screamed in pain as I fell on my burns. The nurse who had wheeled me out looked at me with an evil grin,

"Where do you think you're going Ms. Crissin? Don't you know it's bad on your wounds to move around too much?" Her voice sent chills up my spine.

Right as the van doors began to shut I went into action. I kicked and screamed. One of the three men pushed my body down with all of his weight; he must've been 250 pounds, while the other put a cloth over my face. I held my breath reading about this in books. I struggled for a few more seconds and slowly pretended to pass out. He removed the cloth from my mouth.

_Big mistake._

* * *

Ryan's POV

I was sitting outside the hospital, still trying to register all the information I'd just heard. Ryde was dead, Alice was leaving Ohio and her terrible past, and I would never get to see her long blonde hair and strange, yet intriguing multi colored eyes.

I watched the nurse wheel her down another street beside the hospital. I couldn't help myself, I had to at least say good bye. I stood and followed the nurse's path. I heard a small squeak of pain and stopped peaking around the corner. They just threw her inside the van. An injured person!

The nurse turned around for a split second and I dove back behind the wall. I heard a small scream come from the van. I looked again. The doors of the van were shut now and all was quiet. The nurse went in the side entrance and I stepped from behind the corner. The van started rolling down the street. I took one of the bikes from a nearby rack and hopped on it. What's more important, a bike, or a young girl's life?

I sped down towards them but just as I got close, my breaths became short.

_Not now, this can't be happening now!_

* * *

**Alice's POV**

After a few seconds they guys relaxed. I lay there for what felt like hours but I noticed that one guy had an extremely loud watch on. I waited. After six minutes passed I shot up with my now bound wrist and gagged mouth. I knew this was gonna hurt but I decided to bring back what my dad taught me.

* * *

***FLASH BACK***

"Ali, if anyone ever tries to harm you, you need to be prepared!" MY dad said to me with a rare serious face.

My twelfth birthday had just passed a few days, why could I be like every normal girl who got to go to the mall or skating rink for their birthdays? No, I have to stay home and learn martial arts from my dad!

"I see that pout! You'd better stop that or theeeee… tickle monster's gonna get you!" My dad ran towards me and tickled me until my eyes were watering up.

"Daddy stop it!" I laughed.

"Only if you agree to stick through this lesson. Trust me, you're probably gonna need it someday baby girl."

"Okay Daddy, let's hurry, though! Molly wants me to come do a lemonade stand with her today!"

He nodded and we proceeded with the lesson.

***Flashback Over***

* * *

I ducked as one of the guys dove for me and nailed my shoulder right into his ribs. He coughed up a bit of blood as he staggered back and got it on my face. _Disgusting. _The other guys stood and slouched toward me; with my momentum going I kicked one of the guys at their knees while the other tried to punch me. He ended up hitting his over sized friend who I flipped over my back into him. A bit more blood got on me. The man I had shoulder had somewhat recovered and came after me. I kicked up in the air hitting under his chin, most likely breaking his jaw. The guy I had thrown got back up coming after me; I quickly dodged his blow and made my way behind him. He looked around for a bit and I stood on my tip toes so I could reach his ear,

"Boo" I whispered. He jumped and hit his head on the van ceiling. I head butted him. I knew I was going to be sore after this. And man the head ache I was gonna have.

Luckily, our driver was either deaf or he couldn't hear my amazing showdown that had me covered in blood over his… 'Music' if you could call it that.

Suddenly the music went off and the window opened a bit, "You guys still all right back there?"

I grabbed one of the guys and made his hand do a thumbs up and stuck it through the window. I sure do hope this guy is a total moron.

"Okay, just makin' sure."

He closed the window, but not before I stuck a piece of plastic in it. I listened in on the two men up front.

"Can you believe that weak and defenseless," Ha weak and defenseless he says! "girl is the daughter of the amazing Crissins. I mean her parents were some of the most amazing CIA agents there were. Her mother, Marilynn, was quite a beauty, too bad their house 'accidentally' caught on fire, I would've rather taken Elliot's wife, rather than his daughter!" both of the men laughed.

I heard the man next to him speak, "Her parent were pretty good, but let me tell you, the kid was the best. He never once failed, so many of our people were found out and arrested, we never even knew he was there! Maybe we should be thanking this girl for murdering our main threat, Ryde Crissin!" Tears welled up in my eyes. I knew they were right though, like the apartment incident had been my fault my brother's death was my fau-

Wait a minute. They just said my family was part of the CIA. But I never knew a thing! What was going on during all those years? I listened in for more information. I don't see why the boss is making us take her. It's ridiculous that he thinks Crissin is still alive!" Crissin? Which Crissin? "I saw him die with my own two eyes! I left right after his eyes went in his head!"

Ryde, they think Ryde is alive? My parents were burnt up in a fire, so I doubt he stuck around and saw their ashened eyes roll up! This is amazing, my brother could be alive, and I mean I blacked out, so I don't know what happened!

"Hey guys, what's the password?" I froze; a chill went down my back. Password? What were they talking about? "Guys?" They opened up the window and looked through just as I got my hands unbound.

"Hey, she's gonna get away!" The whole car crashed head on into something and I went flying forward into the trucks wall. I blacked out again… I'm getting pretty good at it; maybe I should make it into career.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter finally up! This one is more action-packed, which I'm not that great at :O It looks really cool in my head though, so read her fight moves and then imagine them going by quickly! So Ryde may be alive **** Yay, but he may be dead still… I haven't decided **** Well, I'll try to update again soon!**


End file.
